Dark Side of The Moon
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Laianna has a deep hatred for the humans and her faith in Eywa is dwindling. But what happens when Eywa thrust a life or death burden on her and Tsu'tey. OC/? Jake/Neytiri
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar=awesome so I had to write a story for my OC **

**Just a side note people , the Na'vi language I use is ACTUAL, REAL Na'vi language and is NOT made up. Unfortunatley since the language only has a 1000 word vocabulary so far I cannot use it freely but enjoy anyway!!**

Laiana ran, her slender long legs taking her as fast as they could. Her mother and baby sister were merely inches behind. There was too much happening all at once, so much demon fire, so much destruction it hurt not only her but everyone from the inside out. More brothers and sisters around them were fleeing out their now smoke ridden home, coughing uncontrollably. Laiana still felt that distasteful scent in her throat and on her lips. She knew it would eventually come down to this, the dreamwalkers and aliens would attack home tree and force them away, for greed and wealth as their reasons. Laiana clenched the feathered and reinforced bow in her hands before slipping it behind her back, keeping a wary ear on her two family members trailing her. Arrows were useless against the armor of such enemies, even tougher than the fearsome Angtsik whom had a great reputation for the impermeable skin it harbored. It was the traitors fault, the dreamwalker, the liar whom betrayed them from the start but not before mating with her best friend Neytiri. She would not forgive him, ever.

She looked back but only for a moment to feel a huge fiery explosion thrust the three of them forward as well as their brothers and sisters all around them. Cries of agony and pain could barely be made out as three more waves of demon fire restricted them from regaining themselves. Laianas' braided hair fell over her dirt ridden skin as she frantically scurried to check if her mother and sister were ok.

" Ite ka (daughter, go)" her mother commanded as she clenched Laianas' sister tighter and pushed her along "kehe tul Laiana (run now)" Laiana did as she was told before sparing a glance at her little sister. The fear defiantly evident in her native yellow eyes as tears was flowing freely from. In fact almost everyone she saw was crying not that the girl blamed them as she too had tears that threatened to spill over from the pain of having to leave their home. Another blast of orange and red fire from behind sent them tumbling for another time. Laianas' head smacked painfully into a stray log and she reached her hand up to her forehead where she felt the warm wet spot begin to slide down her blue skin. Her sister was openly wailing now screaming for her mother to take her home.

"zekwa txur tsmuk (be brave sister)" Laiana put a hand to the baby Na'vi's cheek but Laiana's ears twitched when she noticed everything had gone deafly quiet. Her mother harbored the same confused expression when they all regained themselves. Brothers and sisters around them began mumbling things and some others were still crying like children. Laiana's yellow eyes widened as she stared at her home, her ears twisted to the background noises of the alien gunship. Dust and wood particles littered the air of the hometree but something began to shift at the base. Her mouth went even wider and tears were now streaming over the base of her eyelids when she realized that the giant tree was starting to fall their way. The groaning and snapping of wood roared at them like an angry Ikran and Laiana couldn't do anything more than stare in horror and think of all the mothers and children still inside. She hoped Tsu'tey made it out in time.

"kehe!" her mother pushed her forward, Laiana's ears drowned in the sound of crumbling and cries as branches and twigs fell their way. A shadow was cast and blotched out the sun as they continued to run out of the area in which the tree was certain to land and crush them. It was too late, the braches had begun to crash to the ground, one by one. Laiana stopped in her tracks as one of them crumbled to the ground before her, it's leaves and vines shaking violently. She would never forget the look on the brother and sisters faces whom didn't evade the branch in time for it to crush them. Her heart began to ache but was brought out of her emotional state with her mother's scream of warning.

Laiana ran and dove just in time for another giant log to slam hard right in the spot from where she had once stood . Her large yellow eyes darted around frantically for her mother and sister as branches continued to tumble around her but it was all in vain, they were nowhere to be seen. Biting down the urge to run into the falling and dangerous debris and find them she ran the only logical way out of the mess having to bear the sound of death surrounding her in a gloomy cloak. She tripped and fell many times barely having the strength to stand back up and keep going, the hope of her mother and sister already out and waiting for her was the only drive she had. The ground rumbled underneath her bare feet as the massive trunk clambered to the earth almost splitting dirt beneath her. Surviving sisters and brothers were waiting as Laiana cleared the hell bitten mess, choking out dust in the process. They helped her regain herself chanting soothing words as her eyes were beginning to lose focus with all the chaos.

"Sa'nok? (mother)" Laiana whispered then looked around desperately for them, her breaths coming in fast and shallow. She wedged her way out of the grasp of her sisters as two forms came bounding over falling logs. She smiled slightly in relief but was still on the edge of her toes when Laiana saw it was her mother still grasping her one year old sister in one arm.

"Sa'nok za'u! (mother hurry up!" she shouted, the dust nearly choking her dry throat.

Her mother's hair bounced around as she bounded closer to where she was only one foot from the clearing.

Laianas' eyes caught something above the pair and her heart stopped on a dime "Sa'nok nari si!" (mother ,watch out!)" her mother only caught a fraction of what the female said before a huge branch came crashing down on the both of them.

**(A/N) I will try to use actual Na'vi language but since I'm not an expert in that area (-xxx-) these will be used to show you that they are speaking in Na'vi..**

"Naii!!" Laiana felt hands on her chest and forehead along with voices trying to soothe her as the female shot up screaming. Tears and sweat flowing down like the great river itself, the images were still there, the faces and voices of her lost mother and sister but also it rekindled that hatred so deep for the sky people that she screamed a second time showing her yellow fangs at whomever disturbed her but she quickly retaliated when Laiana saw who it was.

"be calm sister it's alright" it was Neytiri whom was kneeling over her in her tent, her face radiated the glow of the plants surrounding as concern and worry harbored in her eyes.

Laiana grunted in weariness and anger because Neytiri's use of the barbaric language "-why do you still speak in the alien language Neytiri?-" the female questioned not to kindly baring her yellow teeth. The other quickly retaliated her tongue and nodded an apology "-forgive me Laiana I keep forgetting-" Neytiri sat down next to her thin cot which consisted of not more than two skin blankets. Since hometree was gone all the Omaticaya had , until further establishment, was the forest surrounding the sacred site in which they made camps, huts, and mostly tree bunkers. All of the Omaticaya still harbored a hurt for the absence of their home but the spirit given off by the Tree of Souls gave them strength and determination to live on.

"-are you still having the dreams?-" her best friend asked turning her star speckled face towards the other.

Laiana fingered the Nantang (viper wolf) tooth necklace that was tightly laced around her neck like a choker and bit her lower lip "-yes-" the morning sun had bugun to peek into the makeshift tent, dimming the glow of the biolumiscent plants around her. When she noticed Neytiri staring at her with even more sympathy and pity the Omaticaya huntress straightened her face clicked her tongue off the matter "-this morning is a hunting day again sister-" her pupils shrunk as her eyes were caught by the sliver of sunlight "-hopefully Eywa will bless us with a good kill-".

Neytiri smiled as the two of them stood up "-hunting is a good way to take your mind off of things Laiana-" a slender blue hand laid on her shoulder "-but maybe you should try visiting the tree of souls and asking Eywa for a way to ease the pain-"

Laiana half-heartedly smiled at her best friend, the next physic and spiritual leader of the Omaticaya after Mo'at but deep down she was frowning. Linking with the Tree of Souls isn't something she wanted to do, not because the reason people thought but because the great mother would not like what she would find deep down inside Laiana's soul. Hatred and distaste for the way her life has turned out, for losing her family, for losing her home, and what felt like losing her purpose as a Na'vi. The spitting hate for the aliens and the dreamwalkers still lived like a ravaging beast shoved in a cave fighting to keep control for others sake.

"-I will think about it-" Laiana lied and placed her old and scratched up bow around her back "-will you be joining me?-" the female asked before exiting the flaps of the hut, yellow eyes mellow and content "-it has been a while since you have joined me hunting-"

They both stepped outside in unison to greet the morning air "-I would join you but Mo'at and I have to prepare for the wedding ceremony that will take place in a few days-" Neytiri responded her eyes catching attention to the Pa'li (Direhorses) feeding on nearby flowers, their long tongues flicking in and out of the plants.

Laiana accidentally emitted a low growl under her breath "-how you could marry such a murderer-" she shook her head, fierce yellow eyes reflecting the giant planet in the sky. Neytiri shot back with a sharp click "-he is not of sky people anymore Laiana, he is one with the Omaticaya now you have to understand that!-"

"-he is a liar and a traitor Neytiri no matter how many ceremonies he passes, he is the reason my-" she stopped there not able to go on "-forget it, marry the demon if you must-" with a flick of her wrist in the air she pulled back her braided ponytail and stomped away from the princess, muttering uncontrollably under her tongue until a hard shoulder bumped her in the side and almost sent her falling until the unknown person caught her forearm.

"whoa take it easy there" the voice spoke in English and Laiana bared her fangs at the person whom she knew it was. The traitor, the murderer was the one whom had interrupted her. The one known as Jake gave her an apologetic smile but chuckled nervously knowing the hate this female harbored toward him.

"-miso kawg faketuan vrrtep!-" She hissed and snarled showing her cat like fangs before resuming her bristling walk away from the two.

Jake stared off in her direction confusingly yet in pity for the girl until Neytiri walked up and placed a hand on his arm. "My guess is that she still hates me?" he questioned sighing a bit "what did she even say anyway?" Jake still wasn't as fluent in the language as most of the Na'vi especially Roy whom spoke it as good as a native.

Neytiri laughed slightly "you don't really want to know".

"hmpth" he shrugged "I guess it doesn't matter it's only one anyway, it seems the rest like me just fine" two kids scampered between the two chasing a fanlizard into the woods.

Neytiri glared at him as if giving him punishment "no, you need to fix this. She is my best friend and I want her to attend the wedding ceremony".

"are you kidding if I'm caught alone I'm lucky she doesn't kill me"

She glared her yellow eyes and put two hands on her hips "you will talk to her Jakesully, today" with an evil yet commanding smile walked away toward Mo'ats' hut after Jake sighed in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the short chapter people but wanted to get this up before I left for the holidays, which I wont be back in about a week or so. REVIEW REVIEW and NO I will not be pairing my OC with Jake cuz that's Neytiri's man yea!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at the edge of the river watching the small fish flitter around chasing shadows. I found myself wishing I was a fish. I would swim forever in a river with no worries or sorrows and know where the next step is.

Seeshsan whinnied beside me, nudging my lift elbow as his tongue flickered in and out of a nearby flower. I patted him affectionately. I've had Seeshan since I could walk, and no one could really ask for a better companion. The Pi'li tilted it's long snout at me in question. He always sensed how I felt. "Mawey Seeshan lor pi'li", I whispered to him. He snorted and trotted away to another flower so he could feast.

I sighed looking into the water. How could Neytiri ask me to forgive that demon so easily. Wasn't she the one who got betrayed by him the most? He was a disgrace to the Na'vi people and to the eyes of Eywa yet we let him become our leader! Outrageous! My fist balled up at my sides as I took a deep breath. I spared a glance at the bow and quiver of arrows beside me. I've been telling people I've been hunting without luck ,but really I've just been sitting here in this very spot for several days. I picked it up, examining my mother's great craftsmanship. This bow was made from a special tree found only at the deepest and most dangerous part of the jungle. I had never felt closer to my mother than when I held this tool. She had made it for father ,but when he was killed by a palulukan (thanator) it was passed down to me. Which in turn it would have been passed down to my sister when she was old enough to hunt.

_"Ha fì'u pelun tsatseng hi'i yom_"(so this is why there's a shortage of food)__, a voice caused me to nearly drop my bow into the river. I turned to see Dar'nin, a youngling from the village sitting up in a tree.

"Nga skxawng za'u ta tsaseng" (you idiot get down from there), I hissed irritably at him.

He landed with a not so graceful thud but regained himself quickly and smirked. "Tsu'tey is not going to be happy about you just being lazy all day".

I rolled my yellow eyes at him, " you're barely seven cycles old, I'm sure he would be furious at you being so far away from the village without someone with you".

"You're here", he continued smirking. Dar'nin was a young wannabe hunter who risked himself too many time for my taste, and he also had an ego about as big as a thanator itself. He was barely the height of my hip with a small body and big, curious eyes that wanted to see the world, and a black thicket of hair that stuck on top of his head and around his braid. I could pick him out of a crowd because he always wore an orange warrior mark on his round face no matter where he went. It was quite comical.

"srung oe" I muttered looking down.

Dar'nin looked past me to the river, "why are you here anyway?"

"Because I want to be alone that's why. I can't even walk around the village without people trying to talk to me about what happened. I just want to be left alone". I trembled slightly, "ni'awtu".

The little pup shrugged, "well you can't just hide out here forever, Tsu'tey has already noticed you haven't been turning in your fair share of kills".

"Srane" I muttered and blew a black hair out of my eyes, "guess I need to get myself back on track".

Dar'nin's face brightened up, "can I come hunt with you please!" he shouted so loud I had to cover my ears. "I swear I won't be loud and I won't run the kill away again I promise!"

"Kea!" I hushed him, "your mother would feed me to the naantang if I took you anywhere".

His face sunk as he pouted.

I patted his bushel of a head apologetically, "ka kelku", I whispered, "and I won't tell Tsu'tey where you've been sneaking off too". With a nod the little tike was nothing but a blue blur through the bushes. I shook my head at his naiveness. He had several cycles to grow before he would become a full fledged hunter. He would learn the ways of the bow then claim his ikran.

Speaking of which it was Ni'wins feeding time, and I always took her out for her dinners.


End file.
